harpcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempscifirpgpage
Introduction Precursors, or Yedriyl, were naturally psionic sentient aliens. Much of their technology harnessed the powers of psionic’s connection to quantum physics. In Precursor society, lack of psionic talent was considered a disability. Technology eventually progressed to a point where implants were created to allow a user to gain access to their psionic heritage. Humans inevitably discovered these schematics. Surprisingly, the designs were easy to adapt to our physiology. Humanity, now equipped with quantum magic, adapted progressively off discovered Precursor tech. We became reliant on it. Increased means of production meant almost every human was implanted. The future seemed limitless. No one knows where The Scream came from. No one knows how or why. All we do know is it took out every piece of psitech in the known cosmos. This… included most of humanity, who happened to be implanted. It wasn’t quick. It wasn’t painless. Their screams were so horrific that we still use it as a namesake to that godforsaken day. Entire worlds were now off the grid and stranded. Shit, most of the remaining people were those that had been too young to be implanted. Still, we had to rebuild. We had to learn to live again. For many worlds, it took centuries to discover--or be discovered by--another civilization. Countless are thought to remain isolated to this day. This has created a multitude of new and unique cultures that are still prevalent to this day. We found quite a lot of civilizations over the coming years. We were beginning to become an echo of the great empire that was once humanity, though we were independent now. That changed when the Jagx Imperium discovered us. A larger, more orderly, more advanced, shit… more everything. Apparently, the Imperium started with a single world. A single world that decided that we could not have a repeat of what happened that fateful day. Big brother is an understatement, if you so much as shit near Precursor tech you may have an Imperium cruiser on your ass in minutes. Unsurprisingly, this scared a lot of people! Our little corner of the galaxy decided to band together in a semi-united group named the Commonwealth of Stars. Poetic, I know. This came with benefits such as a universal currency and travel visas, but we all know each world will look out for itself before the others. We also learned that the scream left behind some interesting physics. Stretches of space, named Ottolanes by their discoverer Damari Otto, are phenomenon that appear near the gravity wells of stars. They connect to another point near another star. Traveling through this lane can grant you effective FTL travel between points. These appear and disappear but can be stabilized using specifically constructed stations. Finding and charting a new Ottolane can be very profitable. Still, some dabble in psitech. The Commonwealth and the Imperium strictly forbid it, but who knows what they do behind closed doors. Allegedly, some CSO (Commonwealth Special Operations) agents are implanted. This doesn't help relations between the two galactic factions.